Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing for improving design and relates to a technology for reproducing a variable reflection characteristic in which a printed matter has a different visual performance in accordance with an observation direction.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, researches for controlling reflection characteristics of printed images have progressed, and there are movements for improving the design of printed matter by controlling a gloss distribution and the like. Among them, as a technology for reproducing angle dependency of reflectivity, in other words, a variable reflection characteristic, there is “Xin Tong et al., Bi-Scale Appearance Fabrication, Transaction on Graphics, Vol. 32, No. 4, Article 145, 2013”. “Xin Tong et al., Bi-Scale Appearance Fabrication, Transaction on Graphics, Vol. 32, No. 4, Article 145, 2013” discloses a recording method for reproducing a variable reflection characteristic by recording a minute inclined structure on the surface of an image. More specifically, by associating input gloss data with a plurality of inclined structure sets, the variable reflection characteristic is controlled.